Atentamente Fred
by ShaPerAriz
Summary: Porque no podíamos quedarnos sin su despedida


Hola

Bueno espero que disfruten este One-Shot, Los personajes y la trama pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

:)

Ya han pasado 25 años desde aquel 2 de mayo, lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero Lily no me lo permitía, según ella tu debías atravesar esto por ti mismo sin ninguna intervención mía, ¿Cómo rayos podría yo desobedecer esos ojos verdes enojados? La mirada que me enviaba siempre que insistía con el asunto es tan letal como la de Mamá cuando se entero de habíamos utilizado el Levicorpus con Ginny, parece que en el grupo de las madres. Era imposible negarme, _ellas_ siempre buscan lo mejor para nosotros.

Es probable que te sorprendas cuando veas el destinatario, que pienses que esto es una locura, que creas que es una broma de mal gusto, pero no, te aseguro que soy yo verdaderamente quien escribe esta carta y sé que cuando leas el final no te quedara ninguna duda. También creo que te sorprenderá que seas tú el remitente pero no había nadie a quien quisiera escribir más que a ti, eres mi hermano, mi pequeño, pelirrojo y crecido hermano, el que ha vivido más de lo que cualquier hombre, mujer o hipogrifo vera en toda su vida, el que a pesar del dolor siguió adelante con su vida y evito que la persona a la que tanto quise cayera en la oscuridad luego de mi muerte. Aprovecho también para felicitarte por la familia que has formado _¿Quién lo diría?_ No es incredulidad pero, oh vamos, ¡nos sorprendiste a todos con esos dos preciosos y pecosos niños que hoy portan orgullosamente un uniforme de quidditch! Conociendo a tu esposa como se que lo hago esperaba miniaturas suyas con la insignia del premio anual y un ejemplar de historia de Hogwarts actualizada (Libro que cuenta exactamente lo mismo que todos)

¿Puedo confesarte algo? Siempre fuiste mi favorito, y hablo en serio, y todo esto termina en este motivo: a pesar de que como hermanos siempre fuimos muy unidos los Weasley somos muy orgullosos y evitamos dar más muestras de afecto de las absolutamente necesarias y sin embargo renunciaste a lo que querías por ayudar a la familia a salir de un camino negro cuando me fui. Gracias, me habría sentido muy culpable si no me hubieses ayudado.

Hoy 2 de Mayo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, por favor dile a mi madre que estoy alimentándome bien y que no estoy causando problemas, dile que Lily ha velado por mi bienestar y que incluso me obligo a terminar mi último año, aquí son más estrictos con la educación pero luego de un tiempo pude inaugurar la primera sede de Sortilegios Weasley (Pronto serán 5) espero que estés dispuesto a trabajar conmigo cuando sea tu momento, eso sí, ¡nada de holgazanear como veo que haces cada vez que tu esposa va a visitarte a la tienda!

Dile a papá que también lo extraño, y que lo quise mucho, dile que no se preocupe y que no le de miedo venir a hacerme compañía, aquí donde estoy también hay muchos cachivaches muggles con los que podrá entretenerse estoy seguro de que Lily y Ted estarán encantados de mostrárselos. Dile a esos vejetes que tienes de hermanos que los extraño, que siempre los cuido a ellos a sus esposas y a sus hijos, porque eso es lo que los hermanos hacen, dile a Bill que Lupin envía saludos y que Tonks está enojada por la reacción que tubo cuando supo que iba a ser abuelo, Dile a Charlie que es mi héroe, el eterno soltero Weasley, ¡Es un Genio lo juro! Hubieses visto las discusiones que tenía con mama ¡era extremo hermano! Dile a Percy que deje de sentirse culpable, y que si enserio quiere hacer algo por mí, que haga una broma, aunque sea una, para burlarme de él cuándo lo vuelva a ver. A Ginny, dile que es la mujer hermosa, decidida y valiente que siempre supe que sería y a Harry que sus padres, su padrino, Remus y Tonks le envían saludos ¡y todos esos cariños de niña!

Y por ultimo quiero que te despidas de George, es muy doloroso para mi escribir esto, pero sé que enviarle una carta a él habría sido un grave error, apenas y esta estabilizandose luego de mi muerte ¡Ni siquiera ha vuelto a conjurar el patronus! Y además creo que debo confesarlo, aun está demasiado débil para aceptar esto, le temo a su reacción, a su dolor, se que tu eres mi hermano pero George era mi mitad mi gemelo nacimos juntos Ronnie y hay conexiones que solo a lo largo de los años logran forjarse, la mía con George era demasiado fuerte y nunca podre superar su perdida, no fueron los únicos en sufrir, también lo hice durante varios años pero el tiempo sana las heridas y cuando nos volvamos a ver estas estarán completamente cicatrizadas.

Salúdame a Hermione y a mis sobrinos a cada uno de ellos, ya debo despedirme, Colin Y Cedric organizaron una partida de Snap explosivo y aposte 5 galeones por Remus (Aunque no parezca resulto siendo excelente jugador)

Cuídate Mucho

_Travesura Realizada_

Con Amor Fred Weasley

PS:

El primer día que fuiste a visitarme al cementerio utilizaste la misma frase con la que me convenciste para ir a buscar a Harry "¿Si fuera tu mejor amigo el que estuviera en problemas ¿no serias tú capaz de enfrentarte a un regaño que causara tu humillación e infelicidad solo por saber que tu amigo está bien?" Gracias por devolverme este favor, sin ti George quizás no hubiese continuado con la tienda tan bien


End file.
